ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Vilgax (Classic)
Vilgax is an intergalactic alien warlord and conqueror, a Chimera Sui Generis who serves as Ben's archenemy, and the most recurring villain in the ongoing franchise, having appeared multiple times in all the series. Ben considers him as one of the most dangerous villains he has faced. Vilgax was the main antagonist of Ben 10, Alien Force, and Ultimate Alien. Appearance Vilgax is a humanoid creature with a face resembling that of an octopus. He has tentacles dangling in the front of his face, like a beard. His skin is pale-green with yellowish spots on his face and tentacles. He doesn't have a nose and a visible ear. He has red eyes. In the original series he wore a black and red-brownish armored suit and gloves. His armor is spiked at the shoulder and arm pads. He has green sacs on the sides of his head. His mouth was attached to the sacs. As of Secrets, he had become much more burly than before. He now has a mask covering his mouth, attached to the armor. He has new shoulder and leg pads. He now has metallic gloves with small fingers. He now has reddish brown cylinders-like objects piercing his arms, giving him much stronger and more muscular limbs. His tentacles are now much longer. He has 6 tentacles in front and 2 behind. In Alien Force/Ultimate Alien, he no longer has red-brownish armor, mask, and green cheek sacs. He wears a red and blue armor. He has a belt which is attached to the Raygun pocket. He wears dark blue stockings with metallic squares. He has a Ruby Ray of Ulo on his left hand, a Shield of Ziegel on his right arm. He now has just 5 tentacles, all on the front of his face. His eyes were larger. He also has a metallic part replacing the green sac on his head. In his true form, he more closely resembles an octopus, having the shape of one with many tentacles. He has 3 spikes on his head. He has gills on his cheeks. In Omniverse, his look is a lot similar to his original design. He no longer has the Ruby Ray of Ulo and Shield of Ziegel. He regained his original green cheek sacs. He has dirty teeth. Two of his face tentacles now end with a spiky-looking-shape. His armor is similar to his original series, with the exception being the cylinders on his arm and armour now being gold in colour. He wears black clothes underneath his armour and black stockings. His gloves are fingerless. He wears a headpiece similar to his shoulder pads. Young vilgax OV.png|Young Vilgax Vilgax True Form.png|Vilgax's true form TWB (13).png|Vilgax when 10 year old Ben got the Omnitrix in Omniverse flashbacks. Malgax.png|Vilgax in Malware armor Knight vilgax.png|Vilgax in Ascalon armor Villuc.png|Vilgax as a Lucubra Lucubra Diagongax 1.PNG|Vilgax absorbed with Diagon Background A cruel, galactic warlord known as "the most dangerous being in the universe". Vilgax's singular goal is to acquire the Omnitrix, and use its technology to build an army capable of transforming into aliens at his command, then use that power to conquer the entire universe.Secrets Though he originally chased Ben Tennyson merely to achieve this goal and had few concerns about his fate once he had the Omnitrix, his constant defeats brought on by him, as well as his imprisonment in the Null Void by his hands, his hatred for Ben grew to the point that he seems to want to kill him as much as, if not more than, getting the Omnitrix. Vilgax is one of the most feared beings in the universe, having conquered ten planets, destroyed five others, and created a black hole. He has such a fearful reputation, that almost no sentient being is willing to work for him (with the exception of Psyphon), forcing him to use Drones, which are obedient machines made to serve him as his ship crew and as his soldiers. However, he can find mercenaries willing to do his work for the right price. Personality Vilgax is ruthless, cruel, and power-hungry. In nearly all his encounters, Vilgax operates with the single-minded objective of acquiring the Omnitrix, which is the key to ultimate power. He is known to hold a grudge; most notably against Max and his family for the great number of losses he has suffered at their hands. He is also known to be very manipulative, notably so of the Galactic Code of Conduct, in order to achieve his goals. After escaping the Null Void, Vilgax seemed to have gone partially insane, as he was enraged more easily and exhibited facial ticks.Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix He appeared to have recovered by Alien Force. While stranded on Earth following his defeat at the end of Alien Force, Vilgax skillfully manipulates a group of humans known as the Flame Keepers' Circle into serving him. Upon discovering that his squid-like form resembles the alien of knowledge worshiped by the cult, he adopts the role for his own and manipulates his new followers into helping him escape the planet.The Flame Keepers' Circle Despite his cruel and villainous tendencies, Vilgax does care about his own people (taking his role as Vilgaxia's ruler and champion very seriously), so much so that he is willing to put his own life on the line and use whatever other means necessary to ensure Vilgaxia's and its people's safety; even if it means begging his enemies for help.Ghost Town Vilgax is highly afraid of Ma Vreedle,Vreedlemania and there is a rumor that Ma Vreedle once made Vilgax cry.Magister PatellidayO Mother, Where Art Thou? By the time of Omniverse, it would seem Vilgax's cruelty and ruthlessness have reached new heights, best exemplified in the episode And Then There Were None, where he detonated his Chronosapien Time Bomb to wipe out all but No Watch Ben's timeline. History Background In the year 1773, Vilgax had been exiled from his homeworld for "ambitious disobedience." He is summoned to Earth by a distress signal sent by a time-traveling Maltruant. There, he makes repairs to Maltruant's damaged transport in exchange for a Chronosapien Time Bomb that he would use some time later. During this, Vilgax encounters George Washington and a time-traveling 16-year-old Ben Tennyson. Watching Ben transform into various aliens is what initially fostered Vilgax's interest in the Omnitrix. Back when Max Tennyson was still a young Plumber, Vilgax was stealing warheads from a military base. Max and his partner Phil showed up. In the resulting fight, Vilgax was stuck to a nuclear warhead by Max, and launched into his own ship. At that time, Vilgax was only slightly larger than a human man, compared to his now colossal size, an addition to his cybernetic augmentation. Ben 10 Alien Force Ultimate Alien Omniverse Powers and Abilities Before his augmentation, Vilgax didn't display any special powers or abilities, save for tremendous agility and hand-to-hand combat skills. He already had enhanced strength and endurance, once surviving a nuclear explosion at point-blank range, though it's made clear he was seriously injured and widely believed to be dead at that time.Truth Due to his cybernetic enhancements, Vilgax became much taller and was granted immense strength and near invulnerability, allowing him to easily leap above skyscrapers and survive in space. His arms were equipped with boost steroids, allowing him to increase his own strength and rage even further at will. Though it causes him great painPop-up trivia from the enhanced version of Perfect DayFile:Vilgy Steroids.PNG, the boosters give him enough strength to smash apart mountains with his bare hands. He proved to be quick, strong and durable enough to withstand Heatblast's most powerful heatwave, break through Stinkfly's goo and once stop a full-speed XLR8. Diamondhead once shattered his own fists against Vilgax. For most of the original series, Ben was unable to defeat him alone, always winning thanks to external help. Once Ben gained access to Way Big, he was able to defeat Vilgax with ease. After he became the "Conqueror of 10 Worlds", battling and defeating the champions of each, he drained their powers and abilities and added them to his own arsenal. One of those warriors was Ultimos.Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 Enhanced Strength *Vilgax was able to easily defeat Humungousaur Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Manny, and Ultimos with a single punch (the impact of which created a large crater in the ground). Enhanced Durability *Vilgax could easily withstand Swampfire's fire blasts''The Final Battle: Part 2'' and Chromastone's lasers with no visible damage and recover within seconds from the Omnitrix's explosion. Flight *Vilgax can fly at high speeds. Space Survivability *Vilgax was also seen several times flying through space without a ship, where he was seemingly able to breathe without any visible equipment and pass through Earth's atmosphere with no damage at all. Optic Blasts *Vilgax can project red laser beams from his eyes, capable of making drastic arcs to assist the pursuit of their target. *They were also shown to be incredibly fast, fast enough to catch up with Helen. *They were also shown to burn Ectonurites. Enhanced Hearing *Vilgax can hear sounds that are too faint for normal hearing to detect. Wind Breath *Vilgax has breath so powerful that it can cause cyclone-like winds. He can turn into a giant octopus-like monster - which he referred to as his true form - in the ocean. He had this ability since the very beginning, and can transform at will. After becoming the Herald of Diagon, he was given increased power and the color scheme appearance of a Lucubra. He could project and manipulate energy blasts from his hands and eyes, and could also move between Diagon's dimension and back at his, like the Esoterica. He used to have Diagon's power after he absorbed his essence into himself, which amplified his absorbed powers and Lucubra powers greatly. He lost Diagon's power and his Lucubra powers when Ben Tennyson used Ascalon to take the power into itself and revert Vilgax back to normal.The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 After he lost the powers he stole from the heroes he defeated, all Vilgax has left is his monstrous physical strength and resistance. In addition, he can also project red energy blasts from his hands. Equipment Vilgax could use the Ruby Ray of Ulo as a laser projector, and was able to considerably weaken Ultimos with one shot. According to Vilgax, Ultimos' ability to survive the shot was unusual, suggesting that most other beings would be immediately killed. Vilgax could use the Shield of Ziegel to generate a powerful personal force field. The force field can become a knight-like shield on his arm or a dome/sphere to protect his whole body, and is able to defend him from attacks such as Ultimos' punches , Jetray's neuroshock blasts , or the guns of a spaceship. It can even let Vilgax cut clean through that same spaceship. Vilgax could use his gauntlet as a taser, allowing him to grab and shock Big Chill while intangible. It also gave him the ability to coat his hands in light energy and use them as boxing gloves. Vilgax's Sword can project energy beams or coat itself in flames, or crystals able to refract Chromastone's energy blasts. Even without the flames or crystal, the sword is incredibly sharp, able to easily cut though stone, Chromastone, and even an entire space ship with a single stroke. Vilgax kept a raygun in a holster on his right hip. Vilgax lost all of his equipment excluding his sword when he was arrested after The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. After fusing with Malware's remains, Vilgax gained access to Malware's ability to absorb technology, and access to all the technology Malware absorbed. His already mighty physical strength was increased to where he could literally punch anything off Galvan Prime and Galvan B with no difficulty, including Atomix, one of Ben's strongest aliens.Malgax Attacks Weaknesses Vilgax is vulnerable to the cold virus.The Secret of Chromastone If Vilgax is in his true form and becomes too weak, he cannot change back into his humanoid form. Vilgax is highly durable, but he is limited to how much damage he can take. Vilgax is terrified of Ma Vreedle and will leave the scene if she is present. Appearances Ben 10 Season 1 *''And Then There Were 10'' (first appearance) *''Hunted'' *''The Alliance'' *''Secrets'' Season 2 *''Truth'' (flashback) *''Back with a Vengeance'' Season 4 *''Perfect Day'' (dream) *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (flashback and present) Ben 10: Alien Force Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' (first re-appearance) *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Ghost Town'' *''Primus'' *''The Secret of Chromastone'' (flashback and present) *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 3 *''The Flame Keepers' Circle'' (first re-appearance) *''A Knight to Remember'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) *''The Beginning of the End'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 *''Vilgax Must Croak'' (first re-appearance) Season 4 *''For a Few Brains More'' (dream; cameo) Season 5 *''Bengeance Is Mine'' (flashback and hologram) *''And Then There Were None'' *''And Then There Was Ben'' (past and present) Season 6 *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' (cameo) Season 7 *''Vreedlemania'' Season 8 *''Malgax Attacks'' *''A New Dawn'' (past) Comics Chapter Books *Double Negative Ben 10: Omniverse *Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War! (Issue 1, Issue 2, Issue 3, Issue 4, Issue 5, Issue 6) Others *Has Ben's Time Come? Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth Vilgax is the main villain in the Game, he recruits Zs'Skayr, Dr. Animo, Kevin 11 and more. He sent a robot to earth and extracted DNA from the Omnitrix. He planned to send earth into the Null Void. Oddly Vilgax looked like how he did in the episode Ben 10,000, which takes place in the future. Punch Time Explosion and XL Vilgax conquers Chowder's World. Ben then reads a newspaper about Vilgax conquering Chowder's World and goes to stop him. Later Chowder and Ben find Vilgax with Mung who then explains how they are in another dimension instead of another planet. Eventually Vilgax teleports away and a dimensional crack appears and absorbs Ben, Chowder and Mung. They are then teleported to Bellwood to defeat Buttercup in her Anti-Form.After traveling through caves, blasting with turrets and exploring the Null Void the team finally face Vilgax. Unfortunately Vilgax teleports the team to Primus and summons Ultimate Kevin to destroy them. When Vilgax is defeated, he flies away from a sinking ship leaving cured Number 1. The heroes then fight Negative Samurai Jack and Vilgax in order to defeat a greater evil. Ben 10: Vilgax Attacks Vilgax, instead of trying to conquer Earth like in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, looked for sub-energy orbs to power his Null Void Projector to send Earth into the Null Void. Ben destroyed all the orbs and Alien X sent Vilgax and Psyphon to the Null Void. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Vilgax was mentioned, by Kevin, that he lives around a lake near the Eiffel Tower. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Vilgax is a Playable unlockable character. He uses his laser Beams to attack other racers. Ben 10: Omniverse A robot replica of Vilgax appears as an enemy. Trivia *Vilgax will meet his death approximately 200 years after the events of the original series.Ben 10 pop-up marathon *Myaxx, Helena Xagliv, and Bill Gacks have all been mistaken for Vilgax.Mystery, IncorporealBengeance Is Mine *Derrick J. Wyatt had intended for Vilgax to look like his original self, but Matt Youngberg thought Vilgax's Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien' appearance had more personality. *Tramm Wigzell named Vilgax.Derrick J. Wyatthttp://new.spring.me/#!/CheshireP/q/534122187028720042 *Vilgax is much stronger than Khyber.Thread:209533#31 According to Derrick J. Wyatt, if Khyber is around a Captain America power level, then Vilgax would be Thanos level. *In Project Exonaut, Vilgax is a level 40 suit. *Vilgax is similar to Cthulhu, both in appearance and plan to conquer the universe. **This is further alluded to in his true form, and when he absorbs Diagon's power. *Vilgax's laser vision is similar to the DC Comics supervillain Darkseid's Omega Beams as both of them can change direction in accordance to their "projector's" whim. References See Also *Vilgax Nano (in FusionFall) *Chimerian Hammer (Vilgax's ship) Category:Main Antagonists Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Villains Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Criminals Category:Male Villains Category:Characters Category:Political Leaders Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Original Series Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters